fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 300
Where the Dragon Souls Sleep is the 300th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. During the 4th night of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal informs Meredy and Ultear about the news he gathered on the Eclipse Project and the Dragon King Festival. At Crocus Gardens, a furious Jiemma is struck down by Sting after trying to excommunicate the Twin Dragons and causing Lector to disappear. Beneath the Domus Flau, Gajeel shows his friends the Dragons Graveyard and Wendy thinks she may be able to communicate with the souls of these Dragons using the spell Milky Way. Meanwhile, on the streets of Crocus, the hooded woman still roams free knowing about the events of the 7th of July. Summary With the night sinking in after the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal meets up with his fellow Crime Sorcière members, Meredy and Ultear. He begins to discuss with them what he has learned from the mysterious hooded figure about the Eclipse Project and the Dragon King Festival, telling them that they are unable to change the events of the upcoming future. Oblivious to everything, the citizens of Crocus see the updated scoreboard for the Games. The crowd are full of mixed reactions to these scores, with each civilian wanting a separate team to grab victory on the final day. Meanwhile at the current lodgings for Sabertooth, Crocus Gardens, Sting, Rogue and the rest of the guild stand in front of their master after the Twin Dragon Slayers defeat at the hands of Natsu. Jiemma questions them on their loss that day, to which Rogue replies that he has no excuse for losing and that it was just a matter of Natsu being stronger than them. Jiemma then stands up, towering over the two Dragon Slayers and enraged over how this defeat has disgraced the name of his guild, sending Sting and Rogue hurtling backwards with sheer force. Lector and Frosch watch in shock as the partners hit the floor. Jiemma, still seeing Sting and Rogue unfit for his guild, begins beating them and then demands that they remove their guild marks. Suddenly, Lector stands up to Jiemma, quivering in sweat and fear. He tries to convince his master to stop, telling him that they tried their best and he believes that after this defeat Sting and Rogue will become stronger. Jiemma then asks who the Exceed is and Lector tells him that he is part of the guild too. Even with Lector's attempt to calm his master down, seeing the guild mark on Lector causes Jiemma to become more enraged. Jiemma then attacks Lector, seeing that having an animal with the mark of Sabertooth is a disgrace to his guild, and with the use of his Magic Lector is no more. The guild watches in shock as Lector vanishes away, with Sting crying out for his Exceed partner. With not even a trace of Lector left, Frosch begins to cry, worrying about Lector and wondering if he will be next. Rogue quickly goes to cover his Exceed, while Sting lies on the floor in tears for his lost friend. Jiemma comments on what a disgrace it was to see the Exceed with the mark of his guild, and this sends Sting into despair. Screaming out over Lector, he questions his master's actions, asking him how could he do such a thing to his friend. Jiemma tells him it was just an animal, so nothing was lost, but in a fit of rage and sadness Sting rushes towards his master, landing a devastating blow and sending white light straight through his chest. The guild watches as Jiemma falls to the floor, spitting out blood after Sting's ferocious attack. Yet, among the chaos that occurred that night, Minerva stands with a smile of satisfaction. In the caverns beneath the arena, after gathering the other two Dragon Slayers of his guild and their Exceed partners, Gajeel heads down to show them what he discovered earlier that day. Gray and Lucy decide to tag along out of curiosity, and the group then reaches the Dragons Graveyard, shocked by the amount of Dragon skeletons littered everywhere. Everyone begins asking questions about the area, yet the only thing they can determine is that the Dragons were from ancient times. Wendy then remembers one of her spells taught to her by Porlyusica: Milky Way. She tells them how she thought it may have been an offensive spell, but now believes that it may be a way of communicating with souls of Dragons long gone, thinking that by using this they can figure out what happened to the Dragons and maybe their own. On the streets of Crocus the hooded woman sits on a stone bench. She takes out a pen, opens it with her mouth and begins to write something down on her notepad. Suddenly, an officer appears and tells her to leave, seeing that she is trespassing in the area. The woman runs away but leaves her notepad behind. The officer picks it up, commenting on how shabby the hand writing is, and reads what is written down. As the hooded woman heads down the street, the officer is left wondering what the meanings are behind "Dragon King Festival," "Eclipse Project" and "July 7." Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rebellion within Sabertooth (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Blast Magic * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation